Log Horizon x Overlord Challenge
by Don Orbit
Summary: A challenge for fans of both animes, that wish to make a crossover of both of them. Don't like, don't read. No flames please.
1. The Challenge

**A late challenge present for Christmas.**

* * *

 **Overlord x Log Horizon: Theldesia's Overlord**

 **Personally I was always a fan of virtual reality animes as I have grown up with Digimon Adventures, which is most likely the reason why I like animes such as Log Horizon, Sword Art Online and Overlord of course.**

 **However instead of talking about my past, I would like to voice out this idea of mine today not in form of a story myself, but as a challenge to those of you who feel like it.**

 **The basic concept is easily figured out. A player from YGGDRASIL or a NPC or multiple individuals, that can be both players and NPCs alike are transported to Theldesia as a result of the server shutdown. This event will have consequences for the newly arrived people from YGGDRASIL as well as the adventurers or Elder Tale players and the landers as both the transportation of the YGGDRASIL players and the release of the Novasphere Pioneers would need to fall either on the same date to prevent complications with former game content of Elder Tale or later to 'the Catastrophe', but I haven't heard any news about Log Horizon since 2016.**

 **Because Theldesia is basically Earth with different names for the landmarks and only half the size of the original celestial body, this world can be seen as an ideal world to conquer for certain overlords (*cough* Ainz *cough*) as continents and environments of Theldesia are more or less clear for the players. So the only real opponents on Theldesia for a level 100 player are most likely the high level raid boss monsters and the genius travelers, that probably won't like it when suddenly something stronger than the adventurers appears and interferes with their plans to obtain Empathium (whatever that is since it is still not explained), though I doubt that they can reach the power of literally god slaying beings like the level 100 YGGDRASIL players are.**

 **There are a lot of possibilities. How you would like your stories to be is up to you. However the story just needs to fullfil some minor criteria.**

 **1\. A player, NPC, (boss) monster, dungeon, guild or even multiple ones from YGGDRASIL must appear in the world of Theldesia/Elder Tale. It can be a OC, but also a canon character like Ainz.**

 **2\. Try to take this crossover a bit serious. I know it isn't easy and it is most likely easier to simply transport people from a game to a real world or the other way around instead of jumping from one game to another, but I'm sure that if this is written very good it has a chance to be a great story.**

 **3\. There are no other criteria. Do as you like and let your imagination do the rest for you. If you want to conquer your overlord to conquer this world, than do so. If you want him/her/it to wipe out the adventurers, then do so. If you just wish to assist Shiroe and Log Horizon, be my guest. Or if you just want to let your OC interact with this new (or old) world, then do as you please. I've put the Log Horizon/Overlord crossover on my list of stories I want to write myself already, but it will most likely come out 2019 or late 2018.**

 **Here to give you an example how this could look like:**

 **Let's say a NPC of YGGDRASIL comes to Theldesia, let's call it Vladimir (I like that name). He's a True Vampire warrior with a class build for a tank, meaning high defense, HP and attack, but low MP, magic defense and agility. After somehow having come to cope with the fact that neither his fellow NPCs nor his creators are present anymore, he decides to go explore this new unfamiliar place without any other reason to exist. If this person would appear anywhere on Theldesia, how would the story continue? It would be up to you to decide what to make of this. That's the crude idea of this.**

 **So if you like those two animes as well or just want to try yourself on this challenge, you are free to try. If I've left anything out, please PM me. If you want to say something about it, don't hold back. It's after all only a suggestion. Just please don't just come barging in and start flaming for no reason.**

 **So happy holidays you guys ;)**


	2. A teaser

**I don't own Log Horizon or Overlord.** **Overlord belongs to Kugane Maruyama and Log Horizon belongs to Mamare Tono. All rights belong to their respective owners. I do** **n't own any music used in this teaser trailer either.**

* * *

 **Test - trailer pictures**

Test - text cards

 **"Test"** \- speech in the trailer

"Test" - the author speaking

* * *

(Play Elohim by City of the Fallen)

 **The skyline of Akihabara on Theldesia appears as birds fly up from the lush green trees within the ruins of the city.**

Elder Tale: More than 2 million players worldwide

 **A view of Susukino from above appears as it snowed heavily.**

Trapped in the very game they played.

 **Now the picture is replaced by a street in Akihabara where players and landers were doing their daily business. The adventurers were easily indentified by their armor or weapons, while the landers wore normal leather and cloth clothes like peasants from the middle ages in Europe.**

Do you like playing games?

 **A band of players appears in a forest as they go deeper and deeper into the undergrowth. The scene changes to a deeper and darker part of the forest as the players walk along a narrow path. The camera is behind them as the last member of the group is suddenly pulled by something invisible into the tree line next to him. The other players look around as they heard only the leaves russel.**

 **"Streak?" The last member of the group a tank in heavy armor asked.**

Do you like playing games?

wE dO as WElL... **(the letters change color from white to crimson as they look more edgy and wild)**

 **The picture shows Minori as she presses herself against a wall of naked stone at a corner in a dark cave that was barely illuminated. She breaths nervously and her eyes were wide in horror and fear as she has a hand over her mouth and her staff shook in her arms.**

Are you afraid of the dark?

 **A large clawed hand grabbed around the corner, making her breath hitching. The claws scratched across the wall's surface only milimetres away from her hair as she looked at the hand.**

We aRE NOT... **(the letters look more feral and blood seems to run down on the card from them as if they were etched into a living being)**

 **The picture changes to a being clad in a cloak with a Hood drapped over it's head as it stood in front of a sun at the horizon. It turns around, but it's face is well hidden beneath the hood.**

 **"Okay okay time out author! What the heck was that? Our story is not about man-eating monsters like demons, vampires and other undead, though some of you guys would probably love to see that. But sorry to disappoint you, but that's not happening. It's not even an horror story. So stop making it look like another trash horror movie." The figure exclaimed.**

"Hey I'm also just doing my job and this is the best I could think about."

 **"Well you certainly aren't doing a really good one if you cannot even get it over that this is not about killing people just for fun. Sure we kill People sometimes, but it isn't an elemental part of the story itself." The person said.**

"I never said I'm doing a good job."

 **A microphone was lowered into the camera's view. "And why the hell is our camera team made of goblins from this world? Couldn't you at least afford some from YGGDRASIL?" The hooded person said as it seized up one of the goblins with headphones on it's head over it's cone-shaped hat by the throat, holding it at it's eye level.**

"They don't want any payment for their job."

 **In the next moment a crashing sound interrupted the author as the camera turned around to see a bunch of goblins smashing in one of the lights in with their clubs, while one of them was chewing on the legs.**

"Okay wasn't the best idea I had." **The camera turns back to the hooded person, who let go of the goblin to let it Crash on the ground offscreen with a yelp, before pointing directly into the camera with clawed fingers.**

 **"Damn straight."**

 **World Fracture**

 **Coming on the 3rd of May 2018 on this website**

(Stop playing the music)

* * *

 **I hope you liked this little teaser for my upcoming Overlord/Log Horizon story. And yes, I chose the date exactly, because of the symbolic to the Log Horizon franchise. For those that don't know it, the 3rd May 2018 was the day the expansion for Elder Tale 'Novasphere Pioneers' (correctly translated 'Homesteading the Noosphere** ') **came out and the Apocalypse took place, starting the events of the series. Also because the first chapter is finished now and I was able to work on the second already.**

 **Until then, have a nice day and stay excited for this story.**


End file.
